Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen
Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen (in Engels: Snow white and the seven dwarfs) is een Disney animatiefilm uit 1937, het is gebaseerd van het sprookje van de Gebroeders Grimm. Het is de 's werelds eerste animatiefilm die langer dan een uur duurde, en is de eerste grote animatiefilm in een reeks die nu nog steeds loopt. Ook is het de eerste in het Engels, de eerste in Technicolor, en de eerste ooit gemaakt in de Verenigde Staten. Het is geproduceerd door Walt Disney Pictures en Walt Disney productions. De primiëre was op 21 december 1937. Deze film word beschouwd als een grote mijlpaal in het leven van Walt Disney, het is zijn eerste lange animatiefilm. Voor deze animatiefilms was de animatie alleen korte cartoons. De film duurt 83 minuten en de originele gesproken taal is Engels. Im het Nederlands is de film drie keer nagesynchroniseerd. Dat was in 1938, 1984 en 1990. Het Complete Verhaal Proloog De film begint met een mooi boek gefilmd in live-action. Als het boek wordt geopend staat er in het Engels: "Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princes named Snow White. Her vain and wicked Stepmother the Queen feared that some day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princes in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid. Each day the vain Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, Who is the fairiest of all?" ... And as long as the mirror answered "You are the fariest of all" Snow white was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy." En dan begint de film. Bij de spiegel Als de boze koningin 's ochtends voor de pratende spiegel staat, hoort ze dat ze niet meer de mooiste van het land is. Sneeuwwitje, haar stiefdochter, is mooier geworden dan haar. De wensput Als sneeuwwitje 's ochtends bij de wensput staat, en het liedje I'm wishing zingt. De prins, die langs het kasteel rijdt, hoort haar stem en rijdt naar haar toe. Hij klimt over de kasteelmuren en loopt naar sneeuwwitje toe. Zij heeft dit niet door, en als begint mee te zingen, schrikt ze heel erg en rent ze naar binnen en rent naar het balkon. Sneeuwwitje begint te luisteren op het balkon wanneer de prins het liedje one song te zingen. Maar de boze koningin ziet dat ook en slaat boos de gordijnen dicht. Het bos De boze koningin vraagt aan de jager of hij sneeuwwitje wil vermoorden, en als bewijs haar hart in een kistje te doen. Als zij namelijk dood is is zij de mooiste van het land. Als sneeuwwitje later aan de rand van het bos loopt, komt de jager achter haar aan die haar wil vermoorden. Ze schreeuwt heel hard, maar de jager wil haar niet vermoorden. Hij vraagt om vergevenis en zegt dat ze heel hard het bos in moet rennen. Ze rent heel diep het bos in, tussen de enge bomen. En als ze klaar is met rennen, valt ze op de grond. Ze wordt geholpen door de dieren en loopt verder. Dan komt ze in het huisje van de zeven dwergen. Het huisje van de zeven dwergen De dieren leiden haar dus naar het huisje van de zeven dwergen. Als ze daar aan is gekomen vindt ze het daar heel erg vies. Samen met de dieren helpt ze met het shoonmaken van het kleine huisje van de dieren. Tijdens het schoonmaken zingt ze: Whistle While you work. Tijdens het schoonmaken zijn de zeven dwergen bezig met het werken in de mijn. Hun werkdag is voorbij en ze lopen naar huis, tijdens het lopen naar huis zingen ze hun liedje heigh ho. Als het kleine huisje is schoongemaakt, is sneeuwwitje zo moe dat ze meteen in slaap valt, in een van de bedjes van de zeven dwergen. Als de dwergen thuis komen, denken ze dat er een monster in hun huis is gekomen, en willen ze proberen hem te vangen. Ze onderzoeken de benedenverdieping, maar ze zijn te bang om boven te komen. Na een mislukte poging van Dopey om het monster na beneden te jagen, gaan de zeven dwergen naar boven om te kijken wie er boven is. Daar zien ze sneeuwwitje en weten ze niet wie het is. Als sneeuwwitje wakker wordt, vraagt ze aan elke dwerg wat hun naam is. Ze herinnert zich dat ze soep heeft gemaakt en de dwergen rennen naar beneden. Ze zegt dat ze eerst hun handen moeten wassen. Categorie:Films